To love Severus Snape
by aliasmel1
Summary: "I love you." She was straight to the point. He smirked and asked her again. "And what Miss Granger is it you love about me?."
1. Chapter 1

To love Severus Snape 

"Detention, Miss Granger." He snarled, teeth bared. Robes whipped around his legs as he retreated to his desk. His best student had just blown up her cauldron due to lack of attention on the matter. She was ogling him and he knew it. He sighed as he sat back down at his desk, another school girl crush. He rubbed his temples, they were the bane of his existence he was sure of it. Every couple of months he would notice a girl with that look. The dreamy look they got in their eyes as they looked to him, it made him shudder.

…...

Gently, she knocked on his classroom door, it opened she stepped through the threshold.  
>"In you're seat, Granger." He barked. She did as she was told. He sat on the edge of her desk, looking at her.<br>"Tell me, Miss Granger what it is that caused you to slip up in class today." His tone impassive.  
>"Nothing." She bit out a little too hastily at him, a heat crept into her cheeks.<br>He sighed deeply rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. How he hated to deal with infatuated teenagers. 

"Miss Granger, I have noticed perhaps you may be taking a..." He paused for a moment, she had that damn dreamy look on her face again. He cleared his throat, bringing her out of her revere and back into the conversation.  
>"I have noticed perhaps you may be taking a liking to me." He swallowed hard. Why was it up to him to straighten out the hormone ridden teenagers?<p>

She nodded keenly, she would not deny it and if he wanted to address the matter now, she would not stop him.

"Miss Granger. Not only would it be illegal for me to engage in an affair with a student of your age you are much too young. Whilst you are smarter and mature beyond your years..." He trailed off, the look of hurt within her eyes was too much for him.  
>"Look Miss Granger, if you still feel the same about me when you are Twenty years old come back to me and let it be noted, I bet my vault at Gringott's you will grow out of your infatuation for me." His words stern but kind.<br>"But I love you, Severus Snape." Hope reignited within her eyes.  
>"Twenty Miss Granger and I will not discuss it a minute more with you, now out." The last two words were snarled.<p>

"I will be back." Her tone even as she left.  
>He held his head in his hands. Hermione Granger was going to be the death of him, he was sure. <p>

…...

She knocked on his door, baited breath, waiting. He answered. She looked to him and him to her, hearts racing he stepped back and allowed her into his chamber, quietly he closed the door behind them.

She looked beautiful, he had always thought that of her but now even more so. "I am here-" She was cut off.  
>"I know, Miss Granger why you are here. I told you to come back when you obtained the age of Twenty years old."<br>She nodded stiffly, looking him up and down, not a thing had changed about the man. "To be honest, Miss Granger. I did not expect you to come back."  
>She just gave a small curt nod. "With all due respect I am a person of my word."<br>"And why Miss Granger have you come back?" A bit of a stupid question he knew why she was here.  
>"I love you." Words were simply spoken, adverting her gaze to the ground.<br>"And what Miss Granger is it you love about me?" His tone flat and to the point.  
>She swallowed hard, "I love the way you talk, The way you walk. I love your dark sense of humour. I love the way you command respect where ever you go." Her words soft and unsure.<br>He gave a small chuckle. "Miss Granger, you love those attributes about me, you do not know me. You cannot love someone you don't know."

"I do know you." She tried to assure him.  
>He smirked. "I assure you, there is nothing to love."<br>He placed a hand on each of her cheeks, black eyes met with obsidian eyes for a brief moment before she pulled her gaze from his.  
>"Pray tell me, Miss Granger if you love me how come you cannot meet your gaze with mine?"<br>"I am intimidated by you. And that is what I love about you." Her words were meekly spoken as she pulled from him.  
>"Go Miss Granger and come back when you are Twenty one, I do not feel you and me would be wise at the moment."<br>He turned his back to her, angrily she left his chambers slamming the door behind her.

At Twenty one years old Hermione found herself back at his chambers. She took a deep steady breath and wrapt her knuckles against his door. He opened the door, not at all surprised to see her. Once again he stepped back and allowed her in.

"Back again Miss Granger?" He asked, mused.  
>She could only nod while keeping her gaze on the cobblestone floor. A lump caught in her throat, her mouth dry as dirt.<p>

"I love you." She was straight to the point. He smirked and asked he again. "And what Miss Granger is it you love about me?."  
>"I love the mystery behind you. I love that people respect you. I love the way you billow your robes."<br>He allowed a small smile to pass his lips, only briefly, it was gone before she had a chance to notice.  
>"Once again Miss Granger, those are only attributes about me that you love."<br>She shrugged, "At least it is something?" She questioned.  
>"It is something, Miss Granger, but perhaps not enough." He shrugged.<br>"You think you love me Miss Granger but you know nothing of me."  
>"I know a lot about you, Severus Snape." She spat, now irate at the man's irrational game he was playing.<br>"I know you name is Severus Tobias Snape. You middle name was that of your fathers name.  
>You killed Albus Dumbeldore under his own orders. You were a death eater. You were the youngest wizard to ever obtain status of Potions Master. And you were awarded the first class of Merlin for you service within the war. " A flash of anger passed her eyes as his face remained impassive.<br>"Anyone and everyone knows that about me, Miss Granger. It is hardly hush hush."

He placed a hand on each one of her cheeks, her obsidian eyes looked to his black ones, once again she tore her gaze from his.. Leaning down and pressing a firm kiss to her lips he pulled back. "Hermione Granger, while your intentions are clear I do not think now is the right time. You're still intimidated by me. Come back when you have obtained the age of Twenty Two." He let her go, watching her storm from his chambers.

At Twenty Two years of age Hermione Granger stormed down to his chambers, she threw open his chamber door to find him leaning against the back of his lounge, waiting for her. "Nice of you to knock." He raised a single brow looking at the woman who could easily be mistaken for the she Devil.  
>"You Severus Snape, enough with your games." She stomped her foot and huffed loudly, showing him her displeasure.<p>

"Tell me Miss Granger, why are you here?"  
>"I am here because I love you." She snapped, if looks could kill he would be dead right now.<br>"And tell me, Miss Granger." He leant back a touch more looking to his fingernails. "What is it that you love about me?"  
>"I love the fact you are you. " She snarled out, tired of his games, she had opened herself up only to be shut down, today was not going to be the same.<p>

He nodded his head, placing a hand on either one of her cheeks again his harsh black eyes softened as they looked down into her warm brown eyes. She did not advert her gaze, instead she held it, threatening him with her eyes. It was him this time who averted his gaze.  
>She was no longer scared of him, she was no longer intimidated by him, he was just a man whom she was equal with. Intimidation gone. His plan had worked and she would now look to him as equal to her instead of the pedestal she had placed him upon.<p>

He placed a zealous kiss upon her lips. Once he broke it moments later he looked back into her eyes.

"You Hermione Granger are going to be the death of me, and I love you." Her expression softened instantly at his words, her heart skipping a beat.  
>"And you, Severus Snape owe me all that is held within your vault at Gringott's." She smirked.<br>"Witch, do not press your luck." He took her hand within his and led her though to his bedroom.

A/N: Just something I come up with and thought I would jot it down before it passed. Hope you all enjoy it.

Shocking Punctuation and spelling fixed up in 0ct 2012

Aliasmel1 


	2. Chapter 2

To Love Severus Snape.  
>Into the gringott's vault.<p>

His lips pressed to hers needy, hungrily... Full of want. His tongue explored her wet cavernous mouth, both moaning in pleasure as tongues touched.  
>Running a hand up her shirt and over her cloth covered breasts gently tweaking a covered nipple into a peak. Breaking the kiss his place his lips on the nape of her neck, biting and sucking hard, her neck tingled a touch as he made his mark<br>He admired his signature he left on her neck, she was his and no one else's and he would make damn well sure everyone knew that.

Pulling her shirt over her head and unhooking her bra with vigorous enthusiasm he threw both articles of clothing onto his bedroom floor. He drank in the sights of her milky white breast, His tongue passed his lips hungrily, he wanted nothing more than to wrap his lips around each nipple in turn.

"So beautiful," He murmured against her lips brushing skin softly.  
>Goosebumps quickly erupted from her spine and erupted out across her body, his touch was soft and sensual, his voice deep and seductive.<p>

Pushing her so she was now lying on the bed his eyes looked over her once more before his mouth dove for her right nipple. Sucking and nipping it playfully he felt the bud harden in his mouth. He turned his attention to the left out nipple giving it the same treatment as it's partner. She could only arch he back in response and pant.

He brushed her brown curls out of her face and tucking them behind her ear. "So I turn you on, witch?"  
>She got just a little wetter as the octave of his voice met her ears. She only nodded.<br>Hurriedly he grabbed the waist band of her jeans, tearing at them with a renewed vigour he freed the button from it's hole, unzipping the long thin zip he stopped for a moment.

Her breathing hitched in her throat, bottom lip between her teeth, shakily slightly nerves consuming her every being.

He grabbed the jeans and tugged them down, lifting her hips off the bed he pulled them off in one fluid motion with her underwear and dropped them on the floor.

He could smell her arousal instantly, pussy hairs glistening with wet juices in the dim light of the fire, shadows bouncing around the walls.  
>She felt uneasy under his gaze, she had wanted this since she was a mere school girl and now she was getting what she wanted, she waited with baited breath.<p>

Roughly parting her legs he looked at her pussy hungrily. Licking his lips once more he gently lowered his head, resting one hand on her thigh the other he parted the lips of her pussy, diving his tongue deep within her hot wet depths running it along her clit, she bucked her hips high in the air, crashing down hard on the bed.

Running his tongue against her clit again he held it there, she writhed beneath him, panting. Flicking his tongue against it she moaned. Sliding a long slender index finger into her wet centre she moaned deeply. "Oh my god," She panted out, exasperated.  
>His tongue ran along her clit once more, sending her over the edge. She could do not much more but lay there, panting and shaking.<p>

Smirking he undressed himself quickly, she looked him up and down through her hazy vision. His cock was rock hard, his body white and thin, a small spattering of black hair ran from his cock and up to his belly button.

He lowered himself atop of her, her legs still spread. A hand either side of her he looked into her obsidian eyes, fear laced with want could be seen within them.  
>She gave a small nod as if telling him she were ready. He pushed his cock deep within her hot centre. He gripped the sheet in his hands, she felt amazing. He gave a few thrusts, seating himself fully inside of her. Wrapping her legs around his waist she met him thrust for thrust, she closed her eyes.<br>"Open them, I wish to see you when you come." Her eyes fluttered open, looking into his, she felt the need to avert her gaze but wanted to give him what he asked.

His pace increased, it had been many a year since he had been inside a woman, he knew he would not last.  
>She felt her pussy start to tingle, stomach done a back flip of the pleasure over come her, crashing like a wave on the shore. Her walls fluttered around his hard cock, in turn his cock stiffened and then emptied, he jerked with every movement staring her deep into her eyes.<br>"You will be the death of me, Hermione Granger." He smiled down at her.

SS/HG SS/HG

Severus had his hand wrapped around Hermione's wrist, Hermione's hand around his. A priest placed his wand upon their intertwined hands.  
>Purple and pink light erupted from his like snaking around their hands, before disappearing.<br>"You are now husband and wife, bound together for life and eternity."

The small crowd clapped wildly. Hermione looked out, beaming. Standing in the great hall of Hogwarts her closest friends and family had shown up. The hall tastefully decorated with white chairs, champagne bows wrapped around them. Roses and lilies, the flowers of choice. Her dress an elegant ivory off the shoulder floor length gown dotted with sworvoski crystals in a stunning rose pattern.

Severus dressed in black dress robes, accentuated with a champagne tie around the waist and a champagne ribbon tying his jet black hair back into a pony tail.

He placed a single kiss on her lips, before leaning into her and whispering. "And now, Woman, everything in my vault is yours."  
>She smirked "I knew you would come through with the bet in the end."<p>

HG/SS  
>He gently rubbed her swollen belly. She was eight months pregnant and could do not much more but waddle around the chambers. Her feet and ankles swollen beyond belief. Her back constantly had a dull ache in it. The baby decided it was funny to sit on her bladder all the time, causing her to run to the bathroom every half an hour.<p>

She was moody and crabby, always snapping at him. He would just laugh at her he found her hilarious when she was trying to go off at him.  
>"Ouch."She screamed out clamping a hand to her belly.<br>"What?" He asked, worried.  
>"I...nothing just a pain." She lied. She was sure it was a contraction.<p>

A/N: Ahh they got married. How sweet. Next will be their children and last but not least chapter will be their deaths. Having too much fun with this I think.

Oct 2012: Passing through to fix up spelling and some punctuation.  
>Aliasmel 1 <p>


	3. Chapter 3

15 years later

"No, Slytherin is going to win."

"Uh-uh you are wrong, Gryffindor."  
>"Slytherin!"<p>

"Gryffindor!"

"Stop it!," Hermione shouted from the kitchen, she could not take the nattering from her two children any longer, they're argument about which Quidditch team would win the first match of the year back at Hogwarts was getting on her nerves.

She stomped into the kitchen, a handful of pancakes in her hand, placing them on the table her two children grabbed them, ravenously.  
>"Mmm these are the best, Mum." A short black haired boy managed to spit out between mouthfuls.<p>

"Andrew, how many times have I told you NOT to talk with your mouth full of food?" Sheepishly he looked at his plate, averting his gaze from his mothers. He was taller then his own Mother at 15 years old, but he had nothing but respect for her and done as he was told. He looked like a spitting image of his father. He was also cunning and very smart like his own father, which had landed him in Slytherin.

"Ha ha you got in trouble." A voice from the boys left, mused. A girl with black shoulder length hair taunted her brother. She was younger of the two at 13. And in Gryffindor. Both children were Quidditch aficionados much to Severus and Hermione's surprise, neither of them had any interested in the sport. They blamed Harry and his influence.

"Amelia! Do not taunt your brother," Hermione countered, glaring at her younger Daughter. She looked like a mix between Hermione and Severus, she had Hermione eyes and bone structure and her fathers light pale skin.

"Ha ha you both got in trouble." A male voice came from the head of the table.  
>"Severus Snape!" Do not taunt the children and their misfortune's.<p>

Severus sunk a tad lower in his chair, he knew when she said his full name he was in trouble.  
>"Sorry, just don't hurt me." He held his hands up defensively. He knew her wrath and wanted nothing of it.<p>

Sitting down next to her husband, Hermione began to eat, giving a scornful look to each and every one at the table, daring them to step out of line.

"Mum, can you believe that giant prat over there." Andrew, pointed his fork pointedly at his father. "Gave me a flipping detention he did," He scoffed, glaring at his father.

"And why was it I gave you a detention?," His father voice as smooth as silk.

Severus, the head of Slytherin house and the headmaster of Hogwarts was never hesitant to hand out detentions to his own two children should the need arise, there were no favourites in this school. Hermione head of Gryffindor and transfiguration teacher, taking over from Minerva when she had become headmistress, she had resigned 9 years ago and left the post to Severus.

"Look this is not about who did or did not let off some wonderful Weasley fire works in Uncle Harry's DADA class." The boy looked to his plate of crumbs, here it come...

"ANDREW! How DARE you bring those into this school, you know very well they are banned," Hermione screeched, Amelia thought she was doing a fine impression of an owl.  
>"Hey, blame Uncle Ron, he is the one who slipped them to me during Christmas dinner."<br>"Well then, I will be giving him a good talking too." Hermione folded her arms across her chest.  
>"And you, Severus Snape felt the need to keep this to yourself?"<p>

Amelia watched on in amusement, smirking, a smirk that could rival even her own fathers.

"I took care of it wife, and I felt no more need to pursue the matter." He shrugged.

"Well neither of you are to accept presents from Ron without me being there to supervise." She pointed her finger at both her Son and Daughter, who looked to each other, crestfallen. Ron gave them some of the best present they received throughout the year.

Ron married Lavender Brown, still much part of Hermione's extended family. Harry and Ginny married for a few years before a whirl wind divorce. Ginny had left to go abroad and travel, something Harry did not want to do.

Their two children got to they're feet. "Thanks for breakfast mum, but I think next time we will eat down in the Great Hall." At least then their Mother could only unleash her wrath upon them at night time.  
>Severus followed, getting to his feet, Hermione done the same. He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a kiss on top of her head.<p>

"I love you, Hermione. What more could I ask for. Two wonderful children and the best wife a man could ever hope for."

A/N: There. Next chapter...One to go. I really enjoyed writing this little ficlet with snap shots of their lives.

Oct 2012: Fixing random mistakes...  
>Aliasmel1 <p>


	4. Chapter 4

To embrace death

"I love you." Hermione held his hand, tight. He lay in their bed, Hermione sitting by his side, not leaving since he had taken ill three days ago. Running her free hand through his hair, now streaked with silver tinges. He always did say they were a sign of distinction.

He was cold and pale. Coughing and sweating profusely. He was now 100 years old. And was still the headmaster of Hogwarts. He was always fit and healthy until he had taken a turn for the worse out of no where.

Hermione knew his time was coming to an end. Her heart breaking in her chest.  
>"You were always the best Father and Husband." She sobbed as she gripped his hand tighter.<br>He smiled. "No tears, please." His voice so soft and ghost like she knew it would not be long.

Blinking rapidly she pushed back the tears that wanted to fall, just for him. They had a wonderful life together, two children, both whom went on to do great things. Andrew became a Potions Master just like his Father, the youngest ever. Amelia went off to be an Auror, the top in her field.

"Let the children know I love them and always will," He managed to choke out. His eyelids getting heavier, he shut them just a touch.

"Always." She kissed his hand that was entwined with her own.  
>"Do not mourn me Hermione, for we shall be together once more, soon." His voice now a whisper, a shadow of it normalcy.<p>

She placed a wet tear filled kiss upon his lips, of course she would mourn him, she was in love with him, she had spent most of her life with the man, they had shared many an intimate moment together.

"It is time for me to embrace death in all it's forms. I am tired, Hermione. I cannot go on."  
>She rested her head upon his chest, weeping as his breathing shallowed and then ceased, it was at that moment she knew he had passed to a better place. <p>

- HG -

Hermione lay in the spot her husband had 20 years prior. She was weak, cancer had taken hold of her and run rampant throughout her body, sore and tired she could not take it any longer. Her children by her side, holding her hands now so wrinkled and pale. "We love you, mum." Both of her children said in unison.  
>They had done her proud over the years, she was blessed with such great children, both banded together when their father had died and comforted her.<br>Andrew now the headmaster of Hogwarts like his father was prior, Amelia had taken up the post of DADA.

"So proud of the both of you. Will miss you so much." Her voice almost now incoherent, both children watched as their mother closed her eyes. They were thankful for such a wonderful strong women as their mother. She had shown them nothing but love and compassion in their lives.

"It is time, my children." She whispered closing her eyes.  
>"Severus?" The man appeared before her, holding out a hand to her.<br>Gone were the wrinkles and the silver streaked hair he looked healthy, younger.  
>Taking his hand he pulled her towards him, she felt renewed, invigorated...Healthy. She looked down at her hands, the skin soft and firm once more. Gone were the wrinkles and the calloused hard working hands.<p>

"Severus." She beamed, lunging towards him wrapping her arms around his shoulders, he drew her in, placing a zealous kiss upon her lips.

"I told you I would be waiting for you," He murmured, into her ear.  
>Holding her at arms length he looked her over, "Just as beautiful as I remembered, now come." Taking her hand he led her down a short path garden path. The path lined with roses, she followed it, reaching a small cottage. He led her in. The sitting room covered in pictures of them, their children and the Grand Children.<p>

"How I missed you." He sat on a large white couch, pulling her down onto his lap.  
>"Where are we?"<br>"Heaven, Dear."  
>"Are Harry and Ron here?" They had both died not long after Severus.<br>He snorted, "It is heaven, what do you think?"  
>"Yes?" She asked, hopeful.<br>He nodded his head, even in heaven he could not get away from those two bloody Dunderheads.  
>"They live not far, they knew you were coming, Hermione and I have no doubt they will be around any second."<p>

"I missed you.." She placed a chaste kiss on his lips. She too had embraced death in all it's forms and had been brought back to her one love. 

A/N: Yay. That was fun to write and a little different to what I am used too. I wanted to get it over and done with so wrote the last two chapters on the same day. Hope you like it...

Oct 2012: Fixed up some minor spelling mistakes and missing letters.

Aliasmel1


End file.
